User blog:Historyfan15/Philip the Snow Diesel
Winter had come to the Island of Sodor and the engines were finding life difficult. During wintertime, there ' '''are usually large amounts of snow that cover the island, as well as ice that covers the tracks, making them ' 'very slippery. Most engines hate snow because it leaves more work for them to be safe and getting their jobs ' 'done without any mishaps. However, there was one engine who found the snow to be absolutely amazing. ' ''' Philip: '''Whoo-hoo! Look at all this snow! ''' Philip is a diesel boxcab who loves racing. Often, he tends to ramble about his achievements. This tends to ' '''annoy the bigger engines like Gordon and James, but Philip is still a young engine and has his heart in the ' '''right place. 'Although, he can be easily distracted sometimes. ' Philip: '''Look at those trees! And that pond! And that field! And- ''' Edward: '''Philip! Stop! You've overrun the signal! ''' Philip: 'Huh? (''looks back to see that his signal was red) Oh no! (breaks to a stop) Whoops! (backs up and stops next '' ''to Edward) Sorry about that, Edward. I was...looking at all the snow. ''' Edward: 'You shouldn't be so careless when working in these conditions. One mistake and you might land yourself in trouble if you're not careful. '''Philip: '''Right! I'll remember that in future. (''sees that his signal is green, honks his horn) Goodbye, Edward. '''Edward: '''Heh, goodbye, Philip. ''' Philip delivered his trucks to Knapford Station. As soon as he was uncoupled, he headed into the sidings to ' '''fetch Henry's next goods train due for Vicarstown. As the big green engine backed onto his train, Philip ' 'decided to strike up a conservation. ' '''Philip: '''Isn't it wonderful, Henry? ''' Henry: 'What is? '''Philip: '''All this snow. Doesn't it look absolutely beautiful? '''Henry: '''Hmm, maybe. But it's also a nuisance. I always have to be alert for when something could go wrong. I'd be careful out there if I were you, Philip. Who knows what could happen to you if you weren't careful. (''blows his whistle '' ''and puffs out of the station) ''' Philip couldn't understand why the engines hated snow. The snow seemed fun to him. Later, he was shunting ''' '''trucks in the goods yard when he saw the foreman pacing around anxiously. ' '''Philip: '''Is something wrong, sir? '''Foreman: '''Oh, yes. Paxton was supposed to take these tankers of fuel to the Dieselworks, but he's been held up on Thomas' Branchline. '''Philip: '''Oh! Can I take the train, sir? I'm very strong and fast! '''Foreman: '''You sure about that? They're quite heavy and there's more snow on the way. '''Philip: '''Snow is no problem for me. It's just silly, soft stuff. ' Foreman: '(''shrugs) If you say so. ''' So Philip was coupled to the tankers and he set off for the Dieselworks. On the way, he could see children ' '''playing in the snow. There were even children sliding down the slopes with their sleds. ' ''' Philip: '''That looks like fun. I wish I could go sledging. ''' As soon as Philip got to Gordon's Hill, he decided to try out the idea of sledging. ' '''Philip: '(pretending to be an announcer) Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome everyone's favorite boxcab, Philip! 10-time champion of the Sodor Sledging Competition. He's almost to the top of the hill and...(feels the weight of the '' ''tankers pushing against him)...there he goes! ''' Philip raced down the hill. He was having so much fun that he forgot about what Edward and Henry had said ' '''to him. He reached the bottom and continued onward. ' ''' Philip: 'Whoo, that was fun! Okay, time to slow down now. (''applies his brakes, but doesn't slow down) Huh? (tries '' ''again, but still keeps sliding along the rails) Uh-oh. ''' Philip found himself going faster and faster as his wheels skidded along the icy rails. ''' '''Philip: '''Help! Help! I can't stop! Whoa! Clear the way! Diesel boxcab coming through! ''' Signalman: '(''sees Philip sliding out of control) Oh no! (sets the point to send Philip onto the runaway siding) 'Philip: '(sees the snowbank on the siding coming closer, honks his horn in emergency) Oh no! Incoming! (plows into '' ''the snowbank, covering halfway in snow) Oof! Well, this is a right mess. (tries to back out, but his wheels are true and '' ''firmly stuck) Oh no. Maybe that wasn't such a good idea. No matter. I'm sure help will be along soon enough. (sees '' ''clouds forming and snow beginning to fall) Hopefully. ''' Meanwhile, Donald and Douglas were resting at Harwick Station after a long day of clearing away the snow ' '''for the other engines. ' '''Donald: Phew! That Goodness that's all done and dusted. ' '''Douglas: '''Aye, hopefully now that the lines are all cleared, we can have a wee rest. ' Harwick Stationmaster: 'Donald and Douglas! '''Douglas: '''I spoke too soon. '''Harwick Stationmaster: '''I've just got an emergency call from the Mainline. Philip is stuck in a snowdrift with a load of tankers for the Dieselworks. '''Donald: '''Well then, we'd better find the wee lad. (''blows whistle and sets off) Come on, Dougie! 'Douglas: '(blows whistle and sets off) Right behind you, Donnie! ''' Meanwhile, Philip sat cold and miserable on his siding. His buffers were frozen and his radiator was freezing. ''' ''' 'Philip: '(shivering) So c-c-cold. I should have n-n-never ignored Edward and Henry's advice. If I ever g-g-get out of this snowdrift, I n-n-never be careless in snow ever ag-g-g-ain! (shivers and shuts his eyes) 'Out on the mainline, Donald and Douglas were battling their way through the swirling snow. ' 'Douglas: '''Can ye see him, Donal'? '''Donald: '''Nay one sign of him, Dougie. '''Douglas: '(sees something sticking out of the snowbank) There he is! 'Donald: '''Good eye, brother. (''echoing)...Philip?...Philip!... 'Philip: '(groans as he opens his eyes) Oh...huh? 'Den: '''Oh, look! He's waking up! '''Dart: '''What you mean is he's- '''Den: '''Awake! '''Dart: '''Oh right. '''Philip: '''Oh, where am I? '''Mavis: '''You're at the Dieselworks, silly. '''Philip: '''The Dieselworks? But...how did I get here? '''Mavis: '''After Donald and Douglas rescued you from the snow, I arrived to help you take the tankers here. You slept through the whole rescue and the ride here. '''Philip: '''Really? Wow! '''As soon as Philip had been checked over, he went back to work the next day. However, the story of his ' 'incident quickly spread across the island. ' 'James: '''Hey, Gordon. Where do snowmen get their money from? '''Gordon: '''I don't know, James. Where do snowmen get their money from? '''James: '''From snowbanks! '''Gordon and James: '(laugh together) 'Philip: '''Huh, snowbanks. That's a good one. '''Philip is now a wiser engine when it comes to snow and he made sure never to take any risks or anything ' 'silly when it comes to the dangers of winter. ' Category:Blog posts